


You Were Supposed To Be An Espeon!

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Napping, Pokemon Training, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: In which Dawn is exasperated with a sudden turn of events and Lucas does his best Professor Rowan impression.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn & Kouki | Lucas, Hikari | Dawn/Kouki | Lucas
Kudos: 10





	You Were Supposed To Be An Espeon!

**Author's Note:**

> Not as Fortuneshippy as I wanted it to be but oh well

Dawn’s Leafeon appeared to be her youngest Pokemon.

Not in age — as she received it as a gift and not an egg — but rather in mannerisms. Despite being much bigger than it was as an Eevee, it was still quite fond of snuggling against its trainer, its newer sizing be damned. It still loved being cuddled, it still loved being babied, and it especially loved to be fed numerous poffins between battles. 

Somewhere south of Eterna City, Dawn was currently sitting under a tree, her Leafeon asleep on her lap. Beside her was a good friend and future researcher, a boy her age who was currently fascinated with the Verdant Pokemon in front of him.

“So… how’d that happen?” Lucas asked curiously. On his lap was his Shinx, a young little nipper who preferred naps to fighting. 

Despite evolution being a good thing for all Pokemon — Leafeon was now a whiz on the battlefield — Dawn couldn’t help but sigh.

“We were training in Eterna Forest,” she explained, exasperated. “I wanted to give him some experience, but then…  _ this _ happened.” 

“It might have something to do with the environment,” Lucas explained with an inflection that mimicked Professor Rowan’s. “Eevee have very unstable genetic makeup, even the most unsuspecting things can cause it to evolve.”

Dawn blinked, then sighed once more. “Oh Arceus, I wish you told me that a week ago.” 

“This can be a good thing though,” Lucas insisted. He began scratching his Shinx between the ears, causing the Flash Pokemon to make some happy cooing noises. “Now you got a killer grass type on your team.” 

“I know,” Dawn said. She looked down to the Leafeon on her lap and directed her words towards the Verdant Pokemon. “But you were supposed to be an Espeon!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm biased bc I used a Leafeon in my Platinum playthrough and honestly it's a pretty good little 'mon, it can take a hit and give one just as bad.


End file.
